Eternal Night
by Hotaru10join
Summary: She grins, her fangs glinting in the golden-orange glow of the street lamp behind her. She slowly reaches for her orange haired prey; she was twitching and breathing heavily in anticipation for the taste of his blood. IchiRuki. Happy Halloween!


The sounds of young children laughing filled the air along with the sounds screaming from cheap decorations, costumes and haunted houses. The moon was bright and made passing clouds glow lavender; it illuminated the black-blue sky along with the dazzling stars. The city below glowed with various shades of orange and purple and eerie greens.

Her violet eyes scan the streets as she watches from the sky, the young children dressed in all sorts of costumes; she has counted several witches and vampires, at least twelve sad looking "ghosts" (more like a sheet with holes for the eyes), sixteen cats and a few 'Shinigami' that made her laugh.

She glided through the air, her cape and dress billowing behind her as the wind whipped her raven hair in her face. The girl landed on top of a flag pole near the high school, she frowned slightly at the sight of the teenagers. Even if it was hours after the dismissal, there were hundreds of students going inside the building, some sort of festival or something was going on at the school.

They didn't dress up, much to her disappointment. Wasn't the whole fun part of Halloween dressing up in costumes and going door-to-door for treats? And if they didn't give them treats, from what she had seen in books and television, there was toilet paper being thrown all over the house and some paper bag being lit on fire on doorsteps. What the paper bag was filled of, she wasn't sure but the owner of the house was always upset about it and was disgusted when they would step on it.

The girl felt thirsty, at times she wished that she wasn't turned a millennia ago; back then when she was thirsty, she could simply just drink some water and she would be fine. Water, soda, tea or juice had no effect. Normal food did nothing for her when her body felt the need to be filled.

She pouted, placing her small hands on her hips when she realized that _he_ was not here; the mortal boy that changed her perpetual life, the one that would cause her stomach to give birth to billions and billions of butterflies and that tingling warmth that she was once familiar with to spread throughout her body.

All these feelings came to life, or rather in her case back to life, just from seeing him on his way from his friend's house. He seemed to be wearing a constant scowl on his youthful face, she wondered if he stood in front of a mirror _every morning just to practice _not_ smiling_, or if he was in some serious need of some medication for constipation. It intrigued her, why did he appear so angry all the time? Why was it that he just seemed to stay home every night and read books? Why didn't he partake in the other activities that those stupid mortal teenagers would do every Friday night?

Was it because he thought he was better than that? If so, then why?

That was her problem with this mortal, it was constantly _why, why, why, why, why_? With him and her; why was he so fascinating to her, why did she was she constantly watching him, why did she constantly worry about him when she wasn't watching him?

She couldn't help but admire him while he did his homework and sleep, she knew this was creepy and something that would only be romantic in some god awful literature for young girls. His normally harsh expression softened as he read; his chocolate eyes became half-lidded, his head started to nod forward only for it to jerk upwards again, a long yawn escaped him as he slowly turned the page. His lips would pout out slightly as he would close his eyes and not open them for four to seven seconds each time the page was flipped.

Rukia coos softly as she realizes that he fell asleep at his desk. She considers sneaking into his room and moving him into the bed. She wants feel his delicious warmth radiate through the thin cotton fabric of his shirt, she's sure that it would feel fabulous since she hasn't felt the warmth of another touch her hard dead flesh for an eternity

The thought of baring her fangs and tearing his strong neck open, his blood pooling out into her mouth and the salty metallic taste on her dry tongue made her feel ecstatic. She shivered at the thought of her still heart coming back to life and pumping that liquid wine colored euphoria through her dead arteries and veins, her bluish skin turning into a healthy looking sort of pale instead of the disgustingly beautiful pale that all of her kind seems to get. His blood would be especially delicious; ecstasy would shoot throughout every single nerve as she would let him drink from her to _bring him back to life_.

She violently shakes the thought out of her head, if she was still alive she was sure that she would be having a cold sweat right now.

No, she would never do that. Rukia never got a choice when Byakuya-nii-sama turned her, she remembered the first thing her 'older brother' had first said to her once she was turned; _It'd be nice to have someone to outlive the world with me, _only to disappear off the face of the earth a decade later. This boy was too special to even consider harming and killing him, let alone forcing him into living for eternity, something that Rukia never truly wanted.

The boy's younger sisters run into the room, both wearing white robes, feathery wings and a fake halo. The boy jumps and starts to yell at the two, probably for waking him up, the black haired girl starts to scream back at him; Rukia couldn't help but admire the girl, she seemed so strong willed and didn't take anything from nobody.

The boy gets up; she notices that his scowl seems more sour than usual as he walks out the door with his sisters. Rukia laughed as she starts to follow the small group, keeping a safe distance away from them, she didn't need to risk being discovered stalking the boy. Rukia snickered to herself as the orange haired boy kept that constipated expression on his face as he watched the children run up to the door and get candy, and punch the punks who were about to throw eggs, toilet paper and attempt to steal candy from the kids.

She couldn't help but notice how often he would look at his wristwatch, either he was getting impatient with taking his sisters trick or treating, or he had somewhere to be.

The girls ran up to their brother, the one with brown hair excitedly holding out her pillowcase filled with all sorts of sweets. She pulled out a bar and waved it in front of him and offered him it, he shook his head saying something along the lines of _Oh it's yours, you should keep it._

Rukia kept following the group, the moon continued to climb up higher in the sparkling sky as her violet eyes watched the girls get more and more candy. As fun as it was, she couldn't help but feel bored out of her mind. How long were they going to keep doing this?

She jumped when he announced the time and said that they had to head back since their father would freak out about his precious daughters being out so late. Rukia silently followed them home, blinking in surprise when the boy didn't go inside the house with his sisters, where was he going?

He strode towards the direction of the school, muttering something to himself as he began to turn into a dark alleyway. The thoughts of taking him right then and there crawled back into Rukia's mind.

She desperately tried to force it out of her head again, but her bloodlust grew and grew, easily outweighing her reason and conscience. She took deliberately slow steps, her heels clacking against the damp cement and sending thundering echoes throughout the alleyway.

He stops, and begins to look back, she flashes into the darkness, easily blending in with the shadows. He stands there for what seems like hours, he muttered something to himself once again before continuing to walk down the way.

She grins, her fangs glinting in the golden-orange glow of the street lamp behind her. She slowly reaches for her orange haired prey; she was twitching and breathing heavily in anticipation for the taste of his blood. She licked her thin lips, careful to avoid cutting her tongue on her sharp fangs; she gripped onto his broad shoulder and went in for the kill. She bit his neck and he made no sound in shock.

xxx

"Rukia… What are you doing?" Ichigo said flatly, grabbing her tiny body and dropping it onto the ground with zero regard for the fact that it probably hurt Rukia's bottom when she hit the cement.

"I'm a vampire, or I'm dressed up like one anyway! I'm pretending! I'm in the spirit of Halloween!" retorted Rukia, pulling out her fake vampire teeth and throwing them onto the ground in a huff. She pouted her lips and crossed her skinny arms in front of her chest, "Unlike you! You with your 'I'm too cool for dressing up' act! Even when you were trick-or-treating with Yuzu and Karin, you were still looking miserable!"

Ichigo pouted, rubbing the back of his head before glancing over at Rukia, "Hey… Rukia…"

"What?"

"…Your costume is really cute," he said with a blush.

Rukia tried not to smile, but her cheeks flushed a bit. She turned away from him, her hands on her hips, "…Thank you."

**end**


End file.
